The Hero and the Prince
by bijoukaiba
Summary: Just a collection of LinkMarth drabbles. Some drabbles can be interpreted as just friendship, but most of these are intended to be romantic. In other words, there IS slash, or boy x boy. Rating may also go up for certain drabbles.
1. Yoru

**Yoru**

Marth had recently offered to start giving out Japanese lessons, particularly in learning how to read and write in katakana, hiragana, and kanji. Much to his surprise, a lot of the other fighters had seemed quite interested in learning - he had only expected a few close friends to show any interest, but now it seemed like Marth had become a full-time teacher. He sat at the desk by the room's window, a small lamp casting a faint glow over the papers he was grading late at night.

"'Sushi wa oishite, yasui desu'," Marth read out loud. "Very close, Peach, but when you use two adjectives together to describe something, you have to add 'ku te' to the first adjective's root, and not just 'te'."

The prince made a small red 'x' on the paper and kept reading over the other papers. He turned around suddenly at the sound of the door opening.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Asked Link, closing the door behind him. "It's almost two in the morning."

"I only have a few more papers to go," Marth replied wearily. "I know one of those tests belongs to Roy, and he typically does very well on these, so his paper should be quick to grade."

"You certainly sound tired," the Hero of Time replied, slipping off his tunic.

"I'll be okay," the prince restated, frowning as he marked another answer wrong. Then he smiled, turning around to face his roommate. "By the way, you made an eighty-eight percent. You made a few errors with kanji, like confusing 'hana' with 'go', but you had almost no problem with sentence structure and grammar."

Link smiled back, before the prince turned around to resume grading papers. He stretched his arms with a yawn, before resuming reading.

Much to Marth's surprise, two hands placed themselves on top of his.

"Anata wa yasashikute, utsukushii desu," Link whispered into his ear, his warm breath teasing Marth's cheek. The prince shivered, a soft moan escaping him as Link gently kissed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late," the Hylian stated, leaving the prince at his desk.

Shortly after Link crawled into bed, the room went dark.

"Come to think of it, those papers won't be going anywhere," Marth replied, as he nestled his head against Link's shoulder.

**a-b-c-d-e-**

**Japanese:**

**Yoru - Japanese for 'night'**

**"Sushi wa oishikute, yasui desu." Sushi is tasty, and inexpensive. (corrected from Peach's paper)**

**"Anata wa yasahikute, utsukushii desu." You are kind (or gentle), and beautiful.**

**I almost wanted to write out Link's lines in actual hiragana, but I decided not to - I didn't want to risk it showing up as a bunch of those 'square' characters that appear when the computer doesn't process the Japanese correctly.**


	2. Don't Die

**Don't Die**

Marth smiled, sighing in relief. The enemy was gone, defeated, never to return again. He certainly hoped not, at least.

At last... the village was safe. The dust cleared away, revealing the unexpected hero, the warrior that had saved them all. Upon recognizing him, the crowds cheered, crowding around their new hero. The warrior's father finally made his way through the crowd, embracing his son.

The prince's heart was warmed by the hug, touched that he truly did accept his son for who he was. And not just his father... now everyone accepted him.

And this might have never happened if it hadn't been for...

"Oh no..." Marth gasped, worry clenching his heart.

The warrior's eyes widened, and he pushed his way through the crowd, making his way back to where the battle had all started.

Tears blurred the prince's eyes at the sight of the figure he admired so much, collapsed on the palace floor.

"_You're stronger than this, I know you are..._" Marth pleaded quietly, as he watched those blue eyes flutter open slowly.

"Marth..." Link gently clasped the prince's hand. His other hand softly brushed away a tear that escaped the other swordsman. The Hylian managed a small smile.

"Don't cry, Marth..." Link whispered. "... Everything... everything will be okay... It's all right..."

... ...

His voice grew softer, his eyes peacefully closing...

... ...

"Don't die!" the prince begged.

Marth knew that he shouldn't be so upset, rubbing at one of his eyes. Was it his fault he was sometimes very emotional?

This was just one death among many in history. It happened all the time - in real life, in movies, in video games.

... ... ...

But he couldn't help it... he had become quite fond of such a great warrior.

... ... ...

_"No... Master! ... No, no, no! Don't die, Shifu, please!"_

_"I'm not dying, you idiot! ... Ah, Dragon Warrior. I am simply at peace... finally..."_

Marth turned from the TV screen to look at Link.

"He's okay? Master Shifu's okay?" a smile spread across the prince's face. "Oh dear... that almost gave me a heart attack!"

Link smiled, affectionately patting Marth's back, as the credits started playing.

"So, tell me... was that a good movie? Or was that a good movie?" the blond swordsman grinned.

"That was a great movie!" Marth was practically bouncing on the sofa cushions.

"And I have a feeling I know who your favorite character was..." Link chuckled.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep after all of that!" Marth commented, noting how the lights were out in the rest of the mansion because he and Link were the only two fighters still awake.

"Me neither," Link agreed, stepping out of the TV room.

A light came on further down the hallway - Marth figuring it was the kitchen - and later was turned off again. Link returned carrying two bowls of vanilla ice cream and two spoons.

"... Wanna watch 'Kung Fu Panda' again?"

The prince shook with silent laughter, placing a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"That would be..." Marth winked. "... awesome."

**a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l**

**bijoukaiba: Okay, admit it... you fell for it, didn't you?**

**If you got confused, go watch ****Kung Fu Panda**** yourself. It is a great movie. If you search for the ending scene on Youtube ("Kung Fu Panda Final Battle"), and watch it while you read this, it'll probably make more sense. Marth was watching the end of the movie, started getting emotional, and Link comforted him.**

**But seriously, not to go 'advertising' on you, but if you haven't seen it yet, watch it. I give it a 9 out of 10. My favorite Dreamworks film yet.**

**If you're still confused after watching the scene and reading along, think of it like this... any sentence that specifically mentions Marth or Link (or another name for them, like 'prince' or 'Hylian') is them watching the movie. Any scene that uses a 'broader' term - like 'fighter', 'warrior', etc. - is what was happening in the movie.**

**This is almost like a self-insert fic, because I had a similar reaction to Marth's when I saw the movie for the first time - minus the dialogue. And we both share the same favorite character - Master Shifu.**

**So, since I didn't want to give it away at the beginning of the story, I just thought I'd mention that I don't own Link, Marth, and the Super Smash Bros. series; or Master Shifu and ****Kung Fu Panda****.**


	3. Frightened

**Frightened**

White light flashed in the window of the room Link and Marth shared.

Marth was curled up in Link's arms, asleep, but it didn't last long when thunder pounded outside. Curiously, however, the pounding did not stop.

"What...?" the prince moaned groggily, opening his eyes.

Lightning flashed outside, causing the pounding to stop - although a scream could be heard.

"Did you hear that?" Marth asked suddenly, sitting up.

Link - disappointed at being awakened AND losing the warm prince in his arms - glanced up at the royal with one eye. "Maybe it was just the wind?"

"No," the prince replied, buttoning up his silky pajama shirt. "I'm pretty sure that was a scream."

He climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened it as another bolt of lightning flashed outside, revealing the 'screamer' across the hall from their door, curled up in a little ball of terror, hands over his eyes.

"Lucas?" the prince asked. He knelt in front of the smaller boy. "Are you okay?"

"I c-can't sleep..." the PSI-gifted boy stammered, sniffling. "I'm scared of thunderstorms."

"It's okay, Lucas... It's just noise and bright lights outside. They can't hurt you in here," Marth tried to reassure, gently patting the boy's head.

Lucas glanced up at the prince, as if to say something, but withdrew into a whimpering state again as the thunder clapped outside.

"Come on," Marth got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Lucas up. "I'll sit in your room until you fall asleep."

The prince and the boy went down the hall back to Lucas's room. The boy crawled into bed, and Marth even tucked him in. The blond cozied himself into the sheets, but looked up at the prince uncertainly.

"You promise you won't go?"

"Not until you fall asleep," Marth restated. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down.

A clap of thunder shook the building, and Lucas whimpered again, but he was much quieter this time.

Marth smiled - he seemed a little calmer, at least. Come to think of it, he also used to be pretty scared of thunderstorms as a child...

After about a half-hour, the prince got to his feet. He stepped over to Lucas's bed, smiling at the sight of the sleeping boy.

Quietly closing the door behind him, Marth left the room and crept down the hallway, back to his room.

Just as he was ready to crawl back into bed, he froze in terror as lightning illuminated a wicked shadow on the wall. The prince shrieked, but quickly shut his mouth to avoid waking up everyone else in the hall.

"Marth?" Link awakened suddenly, concerned for the prince.

He didn't speak; he simply pointed a trembling finger at the frightening figure. The Hylian's eyes narrowed, glaring at it.

"_You're dead._"

He stepped out of bed, grabbing his weapon of choice, and crept up to the vile figure lurking against the wall. And then the Hero of Time struck.

In a swift movement, he swung the boot in his hand and crushed the spider on the wall.

The Hylian frowned at the smushed spider guts on the wall and the arachnid's tiny corpse on the floor, but turned back to Marth.

"It's okay. I killed it."

The prince nodded, before returning to bed with Link. The Hylian pulled the covers back over them, pausing to grin at Marth.

"You aren't scared of thunder or lightning, but spiders terrify you?"

"They're just... creepy, okay? I'm allowed to be scared of them," the prince argued. "I don't exactly carry around the Triforce of Courage like you do, you know."

"There is one thing I fear," Link replied calmly.

"Really?" Marth asked, surprised.

The Hylian ran his fingers through the prince's cerulean locks.

"I'd be scared of losing you."

**-a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-**

**bijoukaiba: I think I'll just end it there. Don't always have to have a kissing scene to make something romantic, you know.**

**GAAAHHH Link. That line was so cheesy, but you make it so cute. c:**


	4. Orange

**Orange**

We're out picking fruit from the fruit trees behind the dormitories today. I've got a few grapefruits in my arm, tucked against my body. They have a strange flavor to them - bitter, sour, and sweet. It's like a fruit with personality, and all of these emotions are all contained inside that pulpy flesh and thick yellow peel.

So, are fruits like people? Or are people like fruits? They come in all different colors, shapes, and sizes. Some are sweet, and some are bitter. Some have a thick peel or a hard outer shell that makes it hard to get to them. Others have a soft peel or no peel at all, making it easier to get through to them...

My mind trails off as I stare across the other side of the orchard. It's... _him._

Pale apricot skin. Hair that's probably as soft as a peach. Blueberry eyes. Pear-shaped body. And he's as sweet as a cantaloupe.

He leans up on his toes to pluck an orange from the branch above him. He holds it to his nose and takes a deep breath, enjoying that sweet, energizing citrus aroma.

And now... he's walking towards me? I tell myself not to panic, but... what do I say to him? Sure, I'm the Hero of Hyrule, the land I'm from... but I'm still technically a commoner, and he's royalty!

"I see you like citrus fruit too," he says with a smile. His voice is smooth and calm. "Are those grapefruit?"

I nod in reply.

"I'm quite partial to oranges myself," he adds. "Though I've never gotten to try grapefruit yet..."

"Uh, here!" I held out one of the fruits to him. "You can try one."

Oh, great. I finally remember how to speak, and I sound so awkward! Besides, I probably look really stupid offering one of these fruits to him when he could just pick any of them from the trees himself.

But his eyes sparkle as he looks from the fruit in his hands back into my eyes.

"Thank you, um..."

"Link," I answer.

"Ah. Marth." he replies. He holds the fruits in his left arm to shake with his right hand. After shuffling the fruit in my arms around, I finally shake hands with him.

"I have a match coming up in about half an hour, so I'm probably going to head back in," Marth comments. He removes a peppermint candy stick from his pocket, removes the wrapper, stabs the orange with the candy, and - much to my surprise - hands it to me. "You're welcome to watch if you'd like, Link."

I guess it's like a straw? Mmm, the cool mint and sour-and-sweet orange make an interesting combination, but a tasty one.

"You know..." he comments from the doorway. Marth looks back at me, and smiles. "Something tells me this is the sweetest grapefruit in the entire orchard."

I think I'll go watch that match of his. He's probably a very good fighter, on top of the fact that he's kind, happy, and beautiful.

It's no wonder why he's the apple of my eye.

**a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-**

**Link, again with the corny or cheesy comments that you somehow make so adorable?**

**Grapefruit are awesome. They are the only citrus fruits that don't give me canker sores, and I love their flavors. However, I can't eat them anymore because they can cause liver damage with the pill I'm taking.**

**If I could pick one thing I like about this piece, it's the part in the beginning where Link compares Marth to all the fruits. **


	5. Leap Into My Arms

**Leap Into My Arms**

Marth had been so focused on fighting off a swarm of Mites he and Link encountered in the Great Maze, he failed to notice that a Trowlon had shifted under his feet and had started to lift him away. By the time the prince had struck the last Mite off of him, he noticed that he had already been lifted almost ten feet into the air.

"Jump, Marth!" Link shouted.

Glancing over the edge of the towel-like creature, Marth felt his heartbeat grow heavy at how high he had been lifted.

"I know you're scared, but you have to remember - that thing will just keep lifting you higher and higher the longer you wait to jump!" the Hylian held out his arms. "I'll catch you, okay?"

Yes, Link had a point there. Taking a deep breath, Marth finally leapt off of the Trowlon, his cape billowing behind him. Too scared to scream, the prince could only hear the flapping of his clothes against the air as he fell towards the ground. He locked eyes with Link, and they seemed to read each others' minds.

_Help!_

_It's okay, I've got you._

Bracing his knees, the Hylian finally poised himself underneath Marth, his arms still open - and caught him in his arms. The weight of the prince, however, did knock Link onto his back, still clutching Marth.

"Oh, goodness! You're okay, right?" Marth asked, brushing the blond's bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Link groaned. "It was just falling over that hurt, not you."

"You probably saved my life."

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Link replied. "A lot of pain and maybe a few broken bones, but I don't think a fall from that high up could kill you."

"Either way, I'm still grateful," Marth smiled, stretching his neck forward to gently kiss the tip of Link's nose. "Can I... ask you... one last favor?"

The prince was blushing now. Come to think of it, their bodies were pressed on top of one another, very close together and in a compromising position... was Marth thinking...?

Link blushed too.

"Sure. But don't worry... no matter how awkward or embarrassing it might seem, I'm willing to listen."

The prince smiled awkwardly.

"In that case... could you take your hands off my butt, please?"

**a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-**

**I snickered a little at the end.**

**Didn't really know what to do with this prompt, hence why it turned out so weak. Blech.  
**

**Come to think of it, the past few chapters have been pretty devoid of any good stuff.**

**Methinks we should change that...  
**


	6. Misunderstanding

**Misunderstanding**

Link and Marth always seemed to get along well - everyone who lived at the Smashers' Mansion could see that. They sat together at all their meals, and cheered for each other while fighting. Sure, that was true for a lot of the fighters, especially the ones that were roommates - like Link and Marth were.

But there seemed to be something _more_ in how well they got along, but nobody could really put their finger on what it was. There was just something about the way they looked at each other, or how they sat particularly close to one another... truly, the two swordsmen seemed to have a closer friendship than anyone else in the mansion.

Then one day... that all changed suddenly.

Popo ran down the hallway from the room Link and Marth shared, horrified at the sight of them fighting.

"Mario! Mario!" he hammered on the door with his mitten-covered hand.

"Popo?" the plumber smiled, expecting some sort of exciting news from the usually eager boy. However, this smile disappeared when he saw the confused, terrified look on the Ice Climber's face. "What's-a the matter?"

"Marth... and Link... are fighting!" the boy exclaimed, horrified. "And not in a match, either!"

"What? What-a happened?" Mario asked. Now he really was concerned, searching through his dresser.

"Well, I was heading back to my room, when I heard Marth screaming in the room he and Link share. I was kinda scared, so I wanted to peek and make sure everything was okay... and that was when I saw them fighting!"

Mario removed a Starman from a drawer - after all, if he was going to come between two dueling swordsmen, he didn't want to lose an arm or leg.

"How long-a do you think I have-a to stop them?" Mario asked the younger boy, quickly leaving the room. "Were-a they punching and kicking-a? Or were they-a actually sword-fighting?"

"No!" Popo cried out, now seeming particularly horrified. "They were... they were..."

Now Mario feared for the worst, picking up speed with Popo at his side. After all, Link did have bombs and other sorts of weaponry at his disposal...

"What-a did you see them-a doing?" Mario asked, ready to press the Starman to his chest and activate its invincibility powers. Popo finally collected his thoughts and blurted out,

"They were having some weird kind of naked wrestling match!"

**-a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-**

**I'm awful, I know. **

**This is the second time I've done something like this, I'm sorry.**

**But I just could not resist. (bursts out laughing)**


	7. Needle

**Needle**

Marth wasn't exactly much of a tailor, having all of his clothes mended for him by servants; but now that he didn't have people tending to his every whim, he had had to pick up a few skills to help him get by in the futuristic Smash dormitory. One such skill was sewing, which he had found he enjoyed quite a bit - so he was actually quite delighted when Link had asked if he'd be interested in mending a small tear in the side of his favorite green tunic.

Link had simply taken delight in watching how the prince concentrated on his work; how nimbly the prince's fingers maneuvered the needle through the fabric, similar to the way he nimbly swung Falchion in battle.

"Ow!" a soft yelp interrupted the Hylian's train of thought.

Marth gently sucked on his finger.

"Poked yourself?" the Hylian asked.

The prince nodded, pouting, drying off his finger with his own hydrangea-colored tunic.

Link gently took the prince's hand into his own, and gave Marth's fingertip a gentle kiss.

"Better?"

Marth blushed, but nodded.

**a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-**

**My parents' house has several of those plants growing in the front yard. Google hydrangea if you don't know what I'm talking about. They're a lovely shade of blue. **

**WOW My shortest drabble yet! (gasp)**


	8. Entangle

**Entangle**

**WARNING: M-RATED CHAPTER!**

Marth's fingers tangled themselves in Link's blond hair with a moan, as he crushed the Hylian's lips against his own. His lips parted slightly, letting Link's tongue explore his mouth as he ran his hands over the prince's naked body.

Tunics, pants, belts, armor, and a hat formed a small heap on the floor, beside the bed where two swordsmen had entangled their bodies.

Link left a trail of kisses down the prince's neck, before settling on one spot to gently nibble and suck on. There would likely be a red spot left on Monday, when the matches resumed, but Marth honestly couldn't care about that right now. Especially not when Link was leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, pausing to toy with a nipple using his tongue.

"Link! Oh, Link! Stop teasing me!" the prince begged.

The Hero did stop, but only to grab a small bottle of lube from the bedside table, preparing his fingers.

"You ready?" Link asked.

Marth took in a deep breath, nodding, before his toes curled and his fingers clenched the sheets as the Hylian slipped a finger into his entrance. The prince panted heavily, moaning in rhythm with the thrusting motion of Link's finger. Marth cried out, arching his back, when Link slid a second finger into the prince. His digits slid against that tender spot that sent waves of pleasure through Marth's body, making him scream Link's name. The Hylian finally inserted a third finger, aroused by the prince crying out his name.

"Oh... Link... you! Please... take me! I want... you... now! Link!"

No doubt the prince was getting close to his climax. The Hero removed his fingers, instead positioning himself at Marth's entrance. He gently entwined his fingers with prince, waiting for a signal from his beautiful lover to move.

Marth nodded, closing his eyes and gasping as he felt Link enter him. The Hylian paused, waiting for the royal to adjust to his size, before he started moving, thrusting in and out of the prince, slowly and carefully.

Even when he was in pain, Marth was just... absolutely beautiful. The way his face was flushed with pleasure, beads of sweat scattered across his face, his eyes half-closed in a combination of pleasure and pain.

Link's member brushed against that electrifying spot, and Marth cried out his Hero's name, bucking his hips to take as much of him in as possible. The Hylian groaned, pressing into Marth deeper, harder, faster.

"Oh, _yes!_" the prince exclaimed. "Right there, Link! Oh! There!"

The Hylian sped up as much as he could, still entering Marth as deeply as possible to hit that magical spot dead-on. As the prince continued to call out his name in pleasure, Link could feel his own climax building up inside him.

"Link... I'm almost... oh!" Marth's back arched. "OH! I'm going to..."

"Together," Link grunted, letting go of the prince's hands to slide his arms under the prince's back. Marth made a noise of agreement, sliding his hands up and behind Link's shoulders.

After a few more thrusts, the prince cried out as he came abruptly against the Hero's stomach, digging his fingernails into the Hylian's back. Link pulled Marth against his body, burying his face in his lover's neck, as his seed filled the prince. The royal shivered at the sensation, his fingers trembling against the blond's back.

Link removed himself from Marth and settled into bed beside the prince, gently lifting the beautiful blunet onto his chest.

Both of them held a look of anxiety on their faces - sure, they both loved each other - but now... what would their kingdoms say? Marth's in particular, as he was the heir to the throne, and as such, was expected to wed and produce offspring to continue the royal lineage...

Now they were tangled in the grasp of forbidden love - and there was no going back.

Then Link looked up into those sapphire eyes he adored so much. They _loved_ each other. And that meant they could possibly get through this - and they at least had each other now.

"You okay?" Link asked, gently brushing Marth's hair away from his face.

"Yes, it was wonderful," the prince replied with a sleepy smile.

Link returned the smile, wrapping his arms around Marth's bare shoulders as the prince leaned down to kiss him.

**a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-**

**Holy cow, my first M-rated piece... I didn't really like where I took the plot with this (especially the ending... it felt like it just... died)... but I thought my love-making scenes turned out okay, even though they felt a little rushed. Lol - "Marth! Take your clothes off!" "Okay, Link, I'm hurrying! Don't have a cow!" But nonetheless, in this attempt, I think they still turned out pretty sweet.**

**I-It... It was my f-first time, after all... (blushes) ... Writing stuff like this, I mean.**


End file.
